Bad boy
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Tenn Kujo sabe que todos están a su merced. Al fin y al cabo, es el chico más popular, y su talento sobresale entre todos en esa academia. Pero ¿por qué sólo Iori parece no conocerlo? no sólo eso, la popularidad de Iori va en ascenso, y al menor no puede importarle menos.


"No es un mal chico" fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Tenn al momento de chocar con él, y mirarle de forma despectiva. "Pero parece algo torpe" rió internamente, mientras los labios del más bajo frente a él se separaban ligeramente.

Iori Izumi. El chico más popular de la clase de novatos. Tenn había escuchado hablar de él un poco. Había rumores de que era alguien muy frío, y sin amigos; un chico lo suficientemente listo para saber que a la academia de idols se iba a estudiar para ser uno, y no a hacerse amigo del resto. También había escuchado que el aura que emanaba daba a entender que era un buen chico, y así lo sintió.

Hasta que escuchó su voz.

-Oh, disculpe. Pensé que no había nadie. -Y eso provocó que Tenn alzara una ceja en cuestión. ¿Qué se creía ese chico? ¡Iba a contarle de inmediato quién era!

-Bueno, acércate. -Comentó algo disgustado-, tus disculpas no parecen sinceras, Izumi menor. -Finalizó su comentario. Cualquier persona notaría que el albino estaba cerca. Era el rey de esa escuela, las chicas de la clase de producción siempre estaban revoloteando alrededor de TRIGGER, porque eran el grupo sensación, ¿Entonces por qué...?

-¿Conoce a mi hermano mayor? -Fue lo único que pudo preguntar-, ¿Tú eres...? -Indagó el de cabellos negros frente a él.

Qué ganas de hacerlo rogar por atención.

-Tenn Kujo. Centro de TRIGGER. Y claro que conozco a tu hermano. -Cortó rudamente-, cualquiera notaría a un chico como él en semejante agrupación de novatos. -Suspiró con cansancio. Su hermano menor había llegado contando de todos los integrantes del grupo novato, IDOLiSH7, así que era claro que conocía los perfiles de todo.

-Uh, un gusto. Iori Izumi. Aunque eso ya lo sabía... ¿Por qué? -Y con esa pregunta, sintió que sus nervios se crispaban, ¿realmente no lo conocía?

-Primero, no me hables con tanta confianza. Baja un poco de las nubes, novato. -Recriminó, mientras veía el ceño que se fruncía paulatinamente-, segundo, me parece inusual que no me conozcas. Pero tranquilo, con el tiempo lo harás. -Se acercó a su rostro, agradeciendo la bendita diferencia de alturas-, y ya verás como necesitarás de mí.

Y Tenn sabía que acababa de declararle la guerra fría, pero su rostro enojado realmente era una obra de arte.

-Permítame decirle, Kujo-san, que al último que le pediría ayuda, sería usted. -Respondió algo voraz-, no me interesa hablar con niños mimados.

Dicho aquello, el muchacho de ojos grises se alejó de su campo de visión, dejando a Tenn con las palabras en la boca, ¿¡Qué tenía ese ridículo muchacho!?

Le demostraría el poder de su voz de ángel.

Que no me importen demasiado las otras cosas.

Se sintió con una gran ventaja, porque ese día TRIGGER tendría una presentación, así que sencillamente esperaba encontrarlo, y poder demostrarle que era genial. Y no borrarse de su mente jamás.

"Sólo concéntrate en mi voz, y sabrás por qué soy el ángel" pensó, mientras estaba sobre el escenario. Gaku solía preguntarle constantemente si acaso la modestia era su mejor amiga, con ironía, y entonces él sólo lo miraba enfadado.

La modestia era para gente sin talento que de a poco lograba pulir sus facultades. Él era un prodigio, y debía exponerlo.

Pero Iori parecía más interesado en el programa. Parecía sonreír con el Izumi mayor, parecía enfadarse fácilmente con ese chico de cabellos celestes... ¿Yotsuba? Y parecía llevarse de maravillas con Riku. Incluso le sacaba sonrisas imperceptibles.

Sin darse cuenta, un pensamiento llenó su mente durante la última nota que alzó al final de su canción en solitario.

"Ahora estoy realmente curioso sobre ti, Izumi".

Y sin notarlo, Tenn comenzó a aprender el horario de Iori, y comenzó a aparecer frente a él cada vez que podía. Otras veces, sólo estaba a sus espaldas, frunciendo el ceño. El mayor de los mellizos sólo se sentía molesto. Iori no debía demorarse tanto en reconocer su talento, ¿No?

-¿Sientes que Tenn Kujo tiene talento? -Preguntó el hermano de Iori, una de las tardes en qué espiaba al joven.

-Claro, tiene un gran talento. -Reconoció Iori, y Tenn se sintió conforme-, pero se nota que es un niño consentido, sólo tolero a Nanase-san. -Suspiró, y eso hizo que Tenn suspirara en respuesta, mientras sus ideas disputaban por consumir su cerebro.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño, pero hace mucho tiempo que alguien no llamaba su atención de esa manera.

"Pronto sabrás qué tan tarde es, Iori Izumi. Y no notarás cuando lo presencia esté bien dentro de ti" murmuró con una sonrisa segura. Era su mero capricho, y sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás en ese momento.

Por algún motivo, cada vez que el pelinegro pasaba a su lado, despertaba un sentimiento de incomodidad y electricidad. Tenn sentía que ese muchacho era malo, muy malo. Porque al menos él le prestaba atención a las chicas que iban detrás suya pero ¿Iori? Sólo les sonreía y las ignoraba tajantemente. Algunas veces se excusaba con que debía leer algo, y sacaba uno que otro libro que al final terminaba comprando, para notar que era uno con una trama espectacular.

Además de frío, era listo el chiquillo.

Al menos Tenn comprendía que tenían un tema en común: a ambos les iba bastante bien en el trabajo, por lo serio que se lo tomaban. No estaría mal si fuera Iori el elegido de ser su pareja, ya que ambos se centrarían totalmente en su trabajo, y el romance estaría de más.

Estaba confiado. No iba a por algo que no estaba ganado. Iori sería suyo de alguna u otra manera, y entendía que para eso, debía acercarse más al menor, de una forma sutil, y luego atacar directamente.

Observándolo otro poco, pudo notar un par de cosas: amaba los artículos de papelería, las cosas dulces, las cosas lindas... Traía un rostro relajado la gran parte del tiempo, pero siempre sonreía al almorzar. ¿Ese almuerzo lo haría su madre? ¿Su hermano? ¿Su novia? Y entonces sus ganas de seguir mirándolo se iban al traste.

Ese día, particularmente iba caminando por su sala de clases. El aula de TRIGGER estaba apartada de las demás, pero el menor, por algún motivo, estaba hablando con Ryunosuke. Al parecer, necesitaba algún consejo.

Decidió aparecer por las espaldas y darle un susto al menor. Sin embargo, no contaba con que precisamente cuando se acomodara detrás del nacido en enero, sus rostros quedaran muy cerca.

-¡Ku-Kujo-san! -Gritó. Y Tenn supo que era ese nombre el que quería que saliera de los labios de Iori, entre esa voz temblorosa y nerviosa.

Si había algo que a Tenn le gustara en ese momento, era aquel Iori que parecía tan indefenso.

-Ten cuidado por dónde vas, Izumi. -Bramó, mientras los colores subían al rostro del nacido en enero, que se alejaba de él.

-No fue mi intención chocar con usted. Me retiro, Tsunashi-san. Muchas gracias por sus consejos. -Dijo rápidamente, y se alejó del sitio.

Al menos ya sabía algo. Iori ya era consciente de su existencia, y ese sonrojo le indicaba que estaba a medio camino de enamorarlo. ¿Qué había hecho Tenn para conseguirlo?

Quería embrujarlo. Quería atraer a Iori y que le rogara, pero al mismo tiempo quería consentirte para ver más a fondo de esa sonrisa que rara vez lograba ver alzada. Quería hacerlo enfadar y perder el juicio un par de veces, sonrojar cuando le demostrara que quién dominaba sus sentidos era él.

Que aplaudiera y sintiera, como todos, que Tenn era el mejor.

Aunque muchas veces, Iori fingía indiferencia frente a su grupo. Siempre hacía el loco, hablaba con el chico rubio, se iba con Sougo, y muchas veces, acariciaba el cabello de Riku con un poco de reproche, pero una ternura inusual.

Iori actuaba como si no le importara, sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo Tenn solía sentir la mirada del menor en su espalda. El de ojos grises siempre seguía su silueta, y el nacido en julio comprendía que esa situación sólo se debía a una cosa.

Haría caer a Iori, y podía dar por hecho el que Iori lo sabía. Sin embargo, sabía que el verlo, el guiñarle el ojo, el hecho de que de repente le dejara algún que otro libro sobre el banco, eran hechos que a Iori le hacían sonrojar.

Era tan aburrido. No quería que fuera tan fácil de conseguir. Sabía que Iori era un chico rudo, un chico malo, un chico al que no comprabas con un ramo de flores y un par de palabras lindas llenas de falacias que poseían galaxias en el interior. Qué vendían gato por liebre.

-Gracias... Por las cosas que me ha regalado, Kujo-san. -Murmuró Iori, una de las veces que llegó a su sala de clases, mientras sostenía una caja color rosa sobre sus manos, y las extendía en su dirección-, no sé por qué las recibí, pero no me gusta deberle nada a nadie. -Suspiró, mientras sentía que las manos del de ojos rosa arrebatan la caja de las propias-, y es por eso que-

-¿En serio no sabes por qué recibiste esas cosas? -Preguntó Tenn con voz firme, mientras el menor se tensaba un poco.

-No lo sé. -Respondió-, pero sí sé que no quiero deberle nada. -Y al decir eso, Tenn tomó del cuello de su camisa, y lo acercó abruptamente a él.

"Juguemos un poco".

-Hum, ¿No crees que eres interesante, Izumi? -Preguntó, cerca de su rostro, exhalando pesadamente-, el como, a pesar de tu inteligencia, eres absurdamente denso. -Y sintió que el aire del joven frente a él escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos.

"Vamos, Izumi. Ya ríndete" pensó Tenn "Admite que ya sientes cosas por mí, y acabemos las jugarretas".

-Y-Yo... ¡Disculpe, Kujo-san! -Mencionó, apartándose-, debo irme a ensayos.

Y estaba seguro de que el menor ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba en su mira, ¿No? De que estaba demasiado confundido, que no entendía para nada lo que causaba el albino con sus hormonas, y seguramente no podía imaginar por qué era él. Por qué sufría tanto por eso.

Tenn siguió alrededor de Iori, y este sólo podía alterarse. Escapar ya no funcionaba para el chico de cabellos negros, que siempre buscaba al albino, siempre sostenían sus miradas de una forma intensa y se consumían las ganas de pasar de él. No había salida, y por fin Tenn se sentía conforme.

"Vamos, Izumi. Sólo asúmelo, y admírame como los demás" pensaba, mientras sonreía con seguridad, e Iori desviaba la mirada una vez más. Era natural sentirse intimidado.

Iori había sido escogido, y por eso, era natural que cayera por él. Al final, Tenn obtenía lo que quisiera, y a quién quisiera.

Un día cualquiera, sólo pudo acercarse a Iori, ya colapsado.

-¿No lo entiendes, Izumi? -Preguntó, mientras alzaba una ceja ante el rostro anonadado, pero tranquilo, de Iori.

-No entiendo algo, si no me lo explicas. -Respondió, siendo cada vez más empujado hacia alguno de los casilleros que él no reconocía. ¿Por qué le tenía manía a Trigger? ¿Por qué seguía yendo a ver a Tenn a pesar de que sólo parecía decir cosas caprichosas?

Sabía la respuesta. Tenn había ganado. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir por el momento. Porque sabía y era consciente de una cosa: para los presentimientos no existían razones. No necesitaba pruebas para entender lo que él sentía.

Iori realmente estaba interesado en la persona que era desconocida para él, pero que pareció invertir una gran cantidad de tiempo en su persona. ¿Tanto interés? Debía ser correspondido.

Pero no era tan divertido si sólo se declaraban. Ahora estaban a un paso de romper toda tensión. E Iori no le daría el gusto de hacerlo.

-Es muy fácil, Izumi. Ríndete. -Reclamó, mientras ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros, y se acercaba a sus labios.

Pero ahí quedaron. Iori cerró los ojos, esperando un contacto que nunca llegó. Tenn quedó tan cerca de sus labios, que el nacido en febrero sentía su respiración. Sin embargo, no contactaban.

-No haré nada que no quieras. -Sonrió, e Iori supo que ya no podía seguir jugando.

Que había perdido ante el albino, y ante esos labios que sólo dictaban órdenes. Y la primera vez que los contactó con los propios, supo qué tal vez querría perder todas las partidas ante esos labios rojizos que le consumían la cordura.

"Ganaste, Kujo".


End file.
